


Mahal Kita

by moodringz



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soft!Squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodringz/pseuds/moodringz
Summary: Based off of sinisterspook's soft!squip au. When Michael says some things Jeremy doesn't understand, will he be able to figure it out?





	Mahal Kita

"What?" Jeremy asked, perplexed. He sat on the school's front steps, the late afternoon sun sparkling in a chlorine pool blue sky. His best friend, Michael, stood in front of him, a 7/11 slushie in hand, the color of its icy, almost-melted slopes contrasting with his red face.

"I said, _mahal kita gago_!" He yelled back, his voice loud and almost painful. Jeremy's flushed face twisted in confusion, but before he could ask again, Michael was gone, sprinting into the distance. 

-

"Hey- Hey SQUIP.." Jeremy was sprawled across his bed, hands tucked haphazardly behind his head as he stared up at his ceiling, in all of its glow-in-the-dark dollar store star sticker glory. His SQUIP sat in his desk chair, spinning it around. They stopped quickly at the sound of Jeremy's voice, planting their leather-boot clad foot into the grey, fluffy carpet.

"Yes, Jeremy?" 

"Do you.. Uh, do you think you could translate what Michael said earlier?"

"I do not know, Jeremy. I cannot find a translation for it. Tagalog is not in my database." 

"It isn't?" 

"It simply is not. You will have to ask Michael what it meant, I'm afraid."

Jeremy sighed, thoughts swimming in his mind. His heart clenched up, cold and afraid as he thought about what could happen. Michael could have insulted him, he must have done something wrong or-

"Jeremy, you are overthinking this. It is going to be okay. I- I promise."

"Thanks, SQUIP."

"No problem."

-

Jeremy ran up to the school building, pushing himself to run faster when he saw Michael's red hoodie and pride patch.

" _MICHAEL_!" He called out, sweat running down his face. Michael spun around, dropping his bag and books on the ground next to him. Jeremy winced slightly, sure they would get covered in early morning dew. But that wasn't the problem right now.

"Jeremy! Just forget it, okay- It doesn't-"

"I want to know, Michael. What does that mean? It's okay, if I did something just tell me-"

"It means- It means _I LOVE YOU, IDIOT!_ " A sitcom silence filled the tense air between them. Michael shook his head vaguely, wondering how it all ended up like this. This was the end, goodbye cruel world-

"Oh. I- Uh-" 

"Tell him you love him, Jeremy. It is going to be okay." A voice inside him spoke, the SQUIP. Soft and reassuring. He could do this.

"I love you too, Michael."

Michael didn't reply immediately, but he did burst in laughter. 

"This. Is. AMAZING!" He awkwardly fist-bumped the air, before pulling Jeremy into an intense hug, lifting him up and twirling him. Who cared if everyone was watching, Rich and Jake probably had a betting pool with the other students anyway.

-

"So.. 'mahal kita' means 'I love you' and 'gago' means... 'Moron'." 

"Idiot, but that could work too."

"Wait! I thought you said Tagalog wasn't in your database-"

"Of course it is, how do you think I would have set you up with Michael if you got an answer straight away?"

Jeremy couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
